1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fittings for air bath tubs and more specifically toward a fitting that can easily and economically incorporate an ozone generator into the blower plumbing system for sanitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in an air bath tubs a blower is used to inject air bubbles into the water. Ozone generators are commonly used in water pump driven whirlpool bath plumbing systems, but ozone generators have had limited success in air bath systems. Ozone is a powerful oxidizing agent, far stronger than oxygen. It is also unstable at high concentrations, decaying to ordinary diatomic oxygen. It is used industrially for many applications, but for purpose of the instant application, it is to be used for killing microorganisms in air and water sources.
One example of a prior art system is the addition of pressurized air from the blower through an ozone generator and into the bath tub through an air injector fitting. This type of system does not treat the plumbing system with ozone however.
A second prior art example is when an ozone generator is connected to the inlet of a blower to pull the ozone through the plumbing system and into the bath. This method has serious drawbacks, however, as the heat generated by the blower motor, and heater on certain blowers, reduces the half-life of the ozone.
In a third prior art example, an ozone generator is coupled with an air pump to pressurize the ozone in order to induce it into the blower plumbing. The main drawbacks to this system are the cost of the air pump and the unpleasant noise it generates.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fitting that can be attached between the blower and the water backflow prevention, device that has a higher degree of success of sanitizing the water through the generation of ozone than has been found in prior art systems and that overcomes the other limitations of the prior art.